Globally, over 240 million people are chronically infected with hepatitis B virus (HBV), and more than 2 million reside in the United States alone. Of those chronically infected patients, up to 40 percent will eventually develop complications of liver failure from cirrhosis or development of hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). Hepatitis B virus (HBV) belongs to the family of Hepadnaviridae, a group of small hepatotropic DNA viruses that replicate through the reverse transcription of an RNA intermediate. The 3.2-kb HBV genome in viral particles is in a circular, partially doublestranded DNA conformation (relaxed circular DNA or rcDNA). The HBV genome consists of four overlapping open reading frames (ORF), which encode for the core, polymerase (Pol), envelope, and X proteins. rcDNA is transcriptionally inert and must be converted into covalently closed circular DNA (cccDNA) in the nucleus of infected cells before viral RNAs can be transcribed. cccDNA is the only template for HBV transcription and, because HBV RNA templates genomic reverse transcription, its persistence is required for persistent infection.
The envelope of HBV comprises a mixture of surface antigen proteins (HBsAg). The HBsAg coat is a mixture of three overlapping proteins: all three share a common region, which corresponds to the smallest of the three proteins (SHBsAg). The mixture consists mostly of SHBsAg, but also includes Medium HBsAg, which comprises SHBsAg plus an additional polypeptide segment, and Large HBsAg, which comprises M HBsAg plus another added polypeptide segment. In addition to forming the infectious virion particle, the S, M and L HBsAg proteins also assemble into a subviral particle knows as the 22-nm particle, which is not infectious but contains the same proteins that envelope the infectious virus particles. Indeed, these subviral, non-infectious particles have been used as a vaccine, since they contain the same antigenic surface proteins that envelope the infectious HBV virion and thus elicit antibodies that recognize the infectious agent. Interestingly, these subviral particles greatly outnumber infectious virions, and are believed to protect the infectious virions from the immune system of the infected host. By sheer numbers, they may act as decoys, distracting immune responses from the infectious virus particles, but in addition they are reported to suppress the function of immune cells (monocytes, dendritic cells and natural killer cells) and may thus impair the immune response to HBV. Because these subviral particles protect infectious HBV from the host immune system, reducing the level of subviral particles has been recognized as a viable therapeutic approach. See, e.g., WO2015/113990.
One of the key diagnostic symptoms of chronic HBV is the high serum levels of the hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg). Clinical data in recent years suggest that sustained virologic response is often associated with on-treatment HBsAg decline during the early phase of the treatment as early as week 8, while sustained exposure to HBsAg and other viral antigens may lead to HBV-specific immune-tolerance. Chronic HB patients who experienced larger and faster decreases in serum HBsAg levels achieved significantly higher rate (˜40%) of sustained virologic response as defined by sustained viral control post treatment.
Current treatment options for HBV include interferon therapies and nucleoside/nucleotide inhibitors of the viral DNA polymerase, such as entecavir and tenofovir. These focus on reduction in the level of viremia and toleration of hepatic dysfunction, and may have adverse side-effects and also select for drug-resistant virus variants during long term therapy. More importantly, these therapies cannot eradicate the intrahepatic HBV cccDNA pool in chronic hepatitis B patients or limit the transcription of HBsAg from the pre-existing cccDNA, nor do they affect the secretion of synthesized HBsAg into patients' blood to counteract the host innate immune response. As a result, these HBV treatments are in most cases life-long therapy and discontinuation often leads to virological relapse. Some compounds have been reported to reduce serum HBsAg levels but so far have not resulted in new approved therapeutic agents. See for example WO2015/113990, WO2015/173164, WO2016/023877, WO2016/071215, and WO2016/128335.
Accordingly, there remains a need for more effective treatments for HBV, especially for treating chronic HBV infections. The invention provides compounds that are believed to operate by suppression of the secretion of the 22 nm subviral particles containing HBsAg. These compounds are useful to treat HBV infections and to reduce the incidence of serious liver disorders caused by HBV infections. They also exhibit improved properties relative to prior art compounds having similar biological activity, such as improved solubility in buffered aqueous systems and lower predicted propensity for certain adverse effects.